Dagobah
Dagobah Astrographical Region Outer Rim Territories1 Sector Sluis sector1 System Dagobah system2 Suns 1: Darlo3 Orbital position 23 Moons 14 Grid coordinates M-193 Distance from Core 50,250 light years4 Rotation period 23 standard hours3 Orbital period 341 local days3 Physical Class Terrestrial3 Diameter 8,900 km2 Atmosphere Oxygen mix Climate Murky2 Primary terrain Swamp2 Bogs3 Jungles Bayous Surface water c. 8%4 Points of interest Yoda's hut3 Dark Side Cave3 The Shelter Mount Yoda Dragonsnake Bog Native fauna Hepsalum Tash Dragonsnake2 Bogwing2 Swamp slug2 Dagobah python Societal Immigrated species Humans, Yoda's species (previously)3 Government None3 Population None3 Major cities None Major imports None3 Major exports None3 Affiliation Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems Alliance to Restore the Republic New Republic "There it is, R2. Dagobah…I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there." ―Luke Skywalkersrc Dagobah (pronunciation (help·info)) was an Outer Rim planet in the Dagobah system. A remote world of swamps and forests, it served as a refuge for Jedi Grand Master Yoda during his exile, but otherwise had no notable intelligent life. GeographyEdit "Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids." ―Luke Skywalker to R2-D2src Dagobah was a harsh, humid, swampy planet, mostly covered in shallow marshland, interspersed with stifling forests and at least one cave. There were very few truly open bodies of water on the planet: the water supply was thinly invested throughout the planet's main habitat, swampland, although there were vast expanses of mud fields. Dagobah was home to many creatures, such as bogwings, dragonsnakes, nudj, sleens, vine snakes, and swamp slugs. Examples of flora included the Adder moss, the hassling,5 Gnarltree and Meat flower. The planet was devoid of any advanced civilization. HistoryEdit "Mudhole?! Slimy?! My home this is!" ―Yoda — (audio)Listen (file info)src Discovery and surveysEdit Hundreds of years before the Clone Wars, the Jedi Minch battled and killed a powerful Bpfasshi Dark Jedi in this unchartered planet. The Dark Jedi's energies absorbed into its surroundings, first tainting the planet with the dark side.6 The planet seldom appeared in astrography charts and it was discovered and re-scouted several times. The first official Republic survey of Dagobah occurred in 39 BBY.7 A team of Alderaanian explorers were stranded there but were devoured by wildlife, while a pre-Clone Wars expedition was forced to resort to cannibalism.3 In early 22 BBY, just prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, a Republic research team under Halka Four-Den was stationed on Dagobah to research the native flora and fauna. From even the initial assessment, the team concluded that Dagobah was crawling with an incredible diversity of life, and made notes to recommend Dagobah for more extensive surveys, given the likely advances in genetics and medicine that even a few of its lifeforms would cause. Unfortunately, Halka Four-Den and her research team died on Dagobah before they could be retrieved.7Likely due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, their distress signals were ignored until it was too late. The few survivors were forced to raise their children as cannibals.8 At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Yoda was quick to recall Master Kenobi's search for Kamino, a lost planet beyond the Outer Rim. He knew that if Kamino was deleted from the Jedi Archives, other such planets must exist.source? He discovered thirty-seven such worlds, Dagobah was one of them.9 He passed over it, but not before considering it as a refuge.source? Yoda's exileEdit Yoda begins his exile on Dagobah. "Into exile, I must go. Failed, I have." ―Yodasrc In 19 BBY,10 at the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge, Yoda entered into exile in the swamps of Dagobah via an Escape pod from Polis Massa, after facing Darth Sidious. He had decided long before, that in case his failure became a reality, he would go there. By choosing a world that "didn't exist" and living on a planet writhing with the Living Force, Yoda remained completely undetectable. He made his dwelling near the Cave of Evil, which further negated his light side presence.11 At some point, Yoda encountered Starkiller when the clone went to Dagobah to find himself. He allowed Starkiller inside the Dark Cave, telling him that he was simply a watcher.12 Tash Arranda and Zak Arranda met Yoda on the planet, but he chose not to train them in the Jedi ways at that time, explaining to them he was awaiting a different student. Afterwards, the Arrandas assisted in the rescue of the descendants of the survey team dispatched in 22 BBY, thus ridding Dagobah of the closest thing to an "advanced civilization" it had probably ever boasted. They were likely rehabilitated by the Alliance to Restore the Republic.8 The next SkywalkerEdit Luke Skywalker's crashed X-wing in Dragonsnake Bog "You will go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Luke Skywalkersrc In 3 ABY,10 during the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker was visited on the ice planet Hoth by the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructed him to seek Yoda on Dagobah in order that he might be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Skywalker traveled to Dagobah in his T-65 X-wing, along with R2-D2, after the end of the Battle of Hoth. Due to a bumpy landing, Luke's X-wing ended up being half-buried in the swamp, and a grumpy and irritable Luke met a strange creature that turned out to be Yoda. During his grueling training, Luke learned control and power in the Force.13 Luke Skywalker learning from Master Yoda Many of the teaching methods he learned here were later applied at his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. On Dagobah, Luke confronted a Droid Bounty hunter , whose mission was to kill Luke. Luke defeated the droid in armed battle. Luke had a feeling that the encounter was a test arranged by Yoda but had no idea whether he had passed or failed. Luke later entered the cave where the Dark Jedi had been defeated to test himself and experienced a vision where he fought a version of Darth Vader with Luke's face underneath his mask, hinting at both Vader's identity as his father and his own later involvement with the dark side. Later in his training, Skywalker had a vision of his friends Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Chewbacca suffering on Bespin. As a result, he left his training early, promising Yoda that he would return to complete it.13 He did return in 4 ABY, but only in time to have one final conversation with Yoda before his teacher's death. Afterward, he spoke extensively with Obi-Wan Kenobi about the conflicting stories of Luke's parentage.14 Jedi involvementEdit The New Republic established a base on Mount Yoda in 5 ABY.15 Luke Skywalker would return to Dagobah in 9 ABY, this time seeing a vision of the past in the cave and finding the Dark Jedi's beckon call.16 He would return again in 12 ABY with his then-love Callista Ming, trying to re-establish her connection to the Force.17In 14 ABY, the dark side power of the cave there was siphoned by the Disciples of Ragnos. This supposedly removed all of the dark energy, but it presumably returned to its source when the Scepter of Ragnos was destroyed or otherwise somehow regenerated itself.18 In 22 ABY, Anakin Solo along with Ikrit, Tahiri Veila, Uldir Lochett, Peckhum and R2-D2 returned to Dagobah because Anakin had been troubled by visions of himself as a Dark Jedi; this was due to his heritage as the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, who had become the infamous Darth Vader. After surviving encounters with the planet's dangerous fauna, Anakin and his companions finally reached the same cave to which Luke had gone years before. There, Anakin faced the manifestations of his own doubts, but emerged victorious.19 In 36 ABY, Grand Master Luke Skywalker sent Jedi Knights Tahiri, Lowbacca and Tesar Sebatyne to Dagobah to meditate in exile. They had been deemed a threat to Jedi security due to the three Joiners passing Jedi information to Aryn Dro Thul during the Swarm War. Luke told them that he would call them once he felt they were ready to rejoin the order, and that they were not to leave until they felt that call.20 FaunaEdit Accipiptero Bogwing Butcherbug A knobby white spider Dagobah python Dagobian swamp lizard Dragonsnake Jubba bird Knobby white spider Leaf-tail Lobel Morp Nharpira Nightbat Nudj Scrange Sleen Spade-headed smooka Spotlight sloth Swamp slug Vine snake